Lani Riddle
by Serina
Summary: This story is about the daughter of Voldemort who wasn't suppose to exist. But she does and she has been working on a scheme to make her father's worst enemy pay for what he has done to her and her family. PLEASE R/R!!!!
1. Chapter 1 The Boy

I do not own Harry Potter or any of those characters.  They are JK Rowling's creations, not mine.

Dumbledore Was Wrong

Chapter 1 

The Boy

            The girl glanced at the street for about the third time in the past minute.  No sign of him.  She sighed impatiently and flipped her black hair behind her shoulders.  

            "How much longer do we have to wait Lani?" The girl's companion asked her with a loud wine.  The companion was short stout and had round glasses that sat firmly on her plump nose.  Her stringy brown hair was pulled pack into pony tail and she shifted from irritation.  Lani was very much the opposite of her companion.  She was tall and thin, with very dark and glaring eyes that reached deep inside of people's souls, grabbing away at their fears.  She now fixed those very eyes on her companion.

            "We will stay here until he comes."  

            "But what if he doesn't?  What if we missed him all ready?  What if…"

            "What if you stop talking and I don't smack that miserable mouth of yours?"  Lani interrupted bitterly.  The girl instantly became quiet and shrunk back.  Lani shook her head at the girl's pitiful wining.  Why she allowed the girl to tag along was unknown to Lani.  She should really get someone else, someone who was worthy to be in her presence.  Lani sighed, knowing she could never do this.  After all, she had promised she would look after the girl in exchange for a favor from the girl's mother.  Lani had many a times regretted this bargain.  She looked at the street, but did not see the boy.  If he didn't show up soon Lani knew she would get very upset.  But instead of anger, Lani felt fear.  What if her pathetic friend was right?  What if the boy didn't come?  Lani shuddered just to think of it.  She had been plotting this for what seemed like ages.  Her father was counting on her, even if he didn't know it.  Her father, like everyone else, did not know of her existence.  If Lani's father were well, she would go to him and introduce herself, but because of the wretched boy for whom she waited, her father was gone.  Lani's mother was crumbling wreck.  Silvia Tonkett had fallen in love with Lani's father, but he used her.  He got information from her, and when he no longer needed her, he tried to kill her.  But Silvia's brother had not trusted the man his sister was involved with from the beginning and had been looking out for her. He sacrificed himself so that his sister could escape.  Silvia did so, but was utterly crushed by the fact that the man who she loved did not love her.  When she bore his daughter, she told the story and of this man's future in hopes that it would make Lani hate him with a deep loathing contempt.  But these stories had the opposite effect.  They made Lani admire her father, and think her mother foolish and pathetic.  She followed all of her father's deeds by reading of them.  Now that she was 15, she would get revenge on the boy who destroyed her father.  Harry Potter.

            Lani had a plan for making Potter pay and it really had taken her a very long time to devise it.  There was at least one thing Lani knew for sure that her and her father didn't have in common and it was patience.  The Great Dark Lord could plot a scheme and not put it into effect for several years.  He could sit and wait for the right moment to strike his prey, all the while sitting calmly and waiting.  Lani was not like this at all.  She had somewhere between little to no patience.  Lani would love to have walked into Potter's house, go to his room perhaps give him a little _Crucious then kill him.  Bing.  Bang.  Boom.  It's done.  But that wouldn't be what her father would have wanted, she was sure of it.  He would want her to make him suffer before his death.  Lani may not have been patient, but she sure wasn't going to let her father down because of it.  So she concocted a plan that she was certain would have met her father's approval._

"Lani, look, there he is."  The companion nearly shrieked in Lani's ear interrupting her thoughts.

            "Be quiet Moron."  Lani hissed.  She looked and sure enough a skinny young boy was coming down the street with a boy with flaming red hair on his right and a girl with very bushy hair on his left.  His scar seemed to glint in the sunlight, as if taunting Lani.  Her eyes shone with a joy she had not felt in a very long time.  "All right Moron, time to put my plan into effect."

            "Why do you always have to do that?"  the girl wined.  

            "Do what?"  Lani asked her annoyance very clear.

            "Call me 'moron'.  My name is Morgan, Morgan.  Not 'moron', Morgan."  Lani glared hatefully at the stupid girl.

            "Since I am looking after you, I shall call you whatever I please.  Now _Moron, if you don't mind, I have a plan to take care of."  Lani flipped her dark hair behind her shoulders and stepped out from behind the wall and ran right into Harry Potter.  The things she was carrying dropped from her hands and on to the ground.  _

            "Oh, my, I am so sorry…"Lani began as bent down to pick them up.  Harry Potter too bent down and began collecting Lani's books for her, Lani could have laughed right there.  This was going to be so much fun.


	2. Chapter 2 The Girl

I do not own Hogwarts, Harry Potter, or anyone else in the Harry Potter books.  J K Rowling does.  Chapter 2 

The Girl

"Harry are you listening to me?" one of Harry's best friends asked crossly.

            "I don't think so Ron, look at him, he's in a completely different world."

            "I was listening."  Harry mumbled in a weak protest.

            "Oh of course you were."  Hermione laughed.  Ron wined.

            "Yeez Harry you never listen to me."

            "That's because you never say anything important."  Hermione shot.  Harry, not wanting Hermione and Ron to get into a fight said,

            "All right you got me, I'm sorry, what were you saying Ron?"

            "I was showing you then newest racing broom see?"  Harry glanced back at the window and saw a beautiful racing broom shining in the window the words Fire Bolt II glistening in the sun light.  

            "I don't understand, isn't the Fire Bolt really good?"

            "Yes Hermione, it's the best."  Ron said rolling his eyes.

            "So why would they make another one?"  As Ron began explaining the difference between the two brooms, Harry drifted off again into his jammed brain of confused thoughts.  He had seen a lot of Hermione and Ron this summer, a lot more then any other summer.  He felt more secure with them, but they still didn't stop him from looking over his shoulder every two minutes. Harry had a deep sickening feeling that Voldemort was lurking around every corner, just waiting to pounce and kill Harry.  Last year the most evil dark wizard of all time, the very man who had killed Harry's parents and who Harry had somehow managed to take his powers, had gotten them back and had tried to kill Harry in the process.  Luckily, Harry had escaped, but ever since that he had been very nervous.  That's why he could never stay with a conversation longer than five minutes and why he was dreading going back to classes.  Harry didn't want to go back to classes, but he couldn't wait to return to Hogwarts, it was one of the only places on Earth where he felt at home.  It was at that exact moment when a girl came out of nowhere and rammed into Harry.  She had been holding books and they now lay all over the ground.  Harry automatically stooped down to assist her.  

            "Oh, my, I am so sorry, I didn't see you."  She said.

            "Oh that's okay, it was my fault, I wasn't paying attention."  Harry said quickly handing her a few books.  She stood up and flipped her long hair behind her shoulders flashing him a smile.  The girl had black hair that went just past her shoulders and very dark eyes.  Hermione noticed a book that had skipped a little farther away.  She bent down and then handed it to the girl, but not before reading the title.

            "Hogwarts A History?"  Hermione said in a questioning tone.  "You're just getting this now?  You're not a first year are you?"  Hermione looked at the girl up and down, she most definitely did not look eleven.  The girl laughed.

            "Well it's my first year _at Hogwarts, but I'm not in my first year.  I'm transferring schools."_

            "Are you from Ireland?"  Ron asked noticing her accent.

            "Yes.  My Mother decided she needed a change so I'm at a different school."  

            "Why do you have two of every book?"  Hermione asked curiously.  

            "Oh, my sister is transferring with me.  We thought it would be easier if I just came to get both of our books since we'll be in the same year."  The girl answered.  Hermione nodded.

"What year are you guys in?"  Harry asked.

            "We'll be entering fifth year."

            "Really?  That's what year we're in."  Hermione said smiling.

            "Is it?  What a coincidence!  Do you think you could help me?  This Diagon Alley is a confusing place and I'm not quite sure where everything is."

            "Sure we could.  I'm Hermione Granger by the way."  She reached out to shake the girl's hand.

            "Ron Weasly."  He did the same.

            "I'm Harry Potter."  As Harry shook the girl's hand she frowned.

            "Harry Potter?  I know I've heard that name before."  Before Harry could say anything Ron began to speak.

            "He destroyed You-know-who when he was only a baby."  Hermione gave Ron a dark glare for mentioning Voldemort's destruction but Ron didn't even notice.  "Oh, you do know who he is don't you?"  

            "Oh yes."  The girl said nodding sadly.  "He was just beginning to show himself in Ireland before he was destroyed by a baby boy, or so my Mother tells me.  I knew your name of course, it just slipped my mind.  Is it true that you have a lightning bolt scar?"  Harry nodded and lifted up his long wild hair to show her.  "How very sad about you parents, they died didn't they?"

            "Ya."  Harry looked down and Hermione bit her lower lip.

            "So you never told us your name."  She said quickly hoping to get off the Voldemort topic.  

            "Oh of course! It's Lani, Lani Ri… Tonkett.  Lani Tonkett."

            "Well Lani let's see what else you need."

            "Thanks."  As Hermione looked over Lani's list of supplies and compared them with what she all ready had Harry studied her.  She seemed nice enough, and Harry just loved her Irish accent.  Not to mention she was pretty; very pretty.  Her smile was absolutely intoxicating, plus her eyes just pulled you in and…Oh no!!!  Was Harry getting another crush!?!  He all ready had one at school, Cho Chang, a quidditch seeker for Ravenclaw.  Harry just happened to be the seeker for Gryffindor.  Another crush, just what he needed. Well, on the bright side, at least he ran into a beautiful girl instead of Voldemort.  


	3. Chapter 3 The Traitor

Chapter 3 

The Traitor

            This was almost too easy.  Hermione Granger all ready liked Lani, that much was clear.  And Lani was fairly certain Ron Weasley and Harry Potter both had a crush on her.  It was slightly detestable to think Harry Potter, her nemesis of all time; actually had a crush on her, but it would better help her plan.  It was safe to say phase one of her plan was a success.  Now she had actual challenges to deal with.  One minor difficulty in this phase in the plan, which would actually carry out through the entire plan, was keeping up this Irish accent.  But Lani had practice over and over, even going weeks with out using her natural English accent, so that was fairly under control.  The hardest part would be the actual situation at Hogwarts.  Since Lani was a "transfer student", she didn't need to go through the sorting.  She was meeting with Professor Dumbledore tomorrow to discuss placement and such things.  It was imperative that she goes into Gryffindor, so she could be closer to Potter.  If Dumbledore made her use the hat, there was no doubt she would be placed in Slytherin.  She had to think of some way to convince Dumbledore to just put her in Gryffindor.  That would be challenging.

            "Lani?"  Lani's head snapped up as she was snatched from her thoughts.  

            "Sorry."  Lani said flashing her sweet smile.  "I was in a bit of a daze.  I'm just so nervous and excited about all of this."

            "Oh that's all right."  Hermione laughed.  "I was just wondering if you wanted to go in the Leaky Cauldron to get a drink with us.  It's a little warm for butterbeer, but we'll just have to get some at Hogsmeade later this year or…"  Lani laughed flipped her dark hair.

            "You certainly plan a head for the future."  

            "Yaw, sometimes too much."  Ron interjected.  "Besides, we might not go to Hogsmeade that much this year."  Ron said giving Hermione a significant look.  Her eyes widened and she nodded.

            "Oh right.  I guess you're right."

            "And why wouldn't we?"  Harry demanded his eyes flashing slightly.

            "Oh no reason."  Hermione said quickly.  "You know, we might just not."  She lowered her head and both her and Ron tried to avoid Harry's eyes.  Lani was very curious as to what this secret conversation pertained to.

            "Did I miss something?"  She asked with a small smile and a curious twinkle in her eyes.

            "No not really."

            "It's nothing."  Ron and Hermione said together.  Now Lani was even more curious.  But she decided not to pry at this time.  There would be other opportunities.

            "Okay fine, keep your secrets."  She said with a small laugh.  She noticed Harry shift uncomfortably.  He opened his mouth as if he were going to say something, then shut it again.

            "Let's go to the Leaky Cauldron."  Ron said.  

            "Ya all right come on."  Hermione helped Lani drag her trunk and headed to get a drink.  Lani realized that being sweet and nice and laughing and smiling all the time was very irritating.  How did people do it every single day?  Lani was certainly going to have to get used to it.  She glanced over at Harry who still seemed a bit angry for what his friends had said.  This was much more serious than a stupid fight between friends Lani realized.  Perhaps she could get Hermione to tell her if they ever got alone.  

            "Hey ya Potter!!!!!"  A tall boy with slick blonde hair jumped out in front of quartette.  Harry eyes widened and he jumped back, obviously startled.  This reaction made the blonde boy laugh.  "Jumpy are we Potter?  Well I would be too if I were in _your _predicament."

            "Malfoy you probably don't even know how to spell predicament."  Hermione snapped.

            "Oh save it Mudblood."  Malfoy spat.

            "That's it Malfoy!  I am so sick of you!"  Ron stepped forward taking out his wand.  This made the blonde smile broadly.  Hermione grabbed Ron's wrist.

            "Don't Ron!  That's just what he wants you to do!  We're not suppose to use magic over the summer, remember?  You'll get expelled if you do!"

            "Just mind your own business Mudblood."  Malfoy sneered.  Ron got very red, but did not move.  He put his wand back in his pocket.

            "Just get out of here Malfoy!"  

            "All right coward, see ya at school."  Malfoy turned to walk away, as he passed by Lani he tripped over her extended foot.  He fell face down in a large pile of mud.

            "Oh, I'm sorry.  I didn't see you there."  Lani said in a fake sweet voice.  Harry, Ron, and Hermione laughed as Malfoy sat up and turned to look at the person who tripped him.

            "Y y y y y ou!  Y y y y you tripped me!"  Malfoy accused pointing his finger at the girl.

            "Who, me?  It was an accident."  Malfoy stood up.

            "I don't know who you are, but…"

            "I'm a transfer student.  I'm going to be a Hogwarts fifth year student."              

            "Really?  Then I have advice for you.  Stay away from those three.  They'll bring you nothing but trouble."

            "Thanks for the advice.  Hadn't you better be washing off that mud?  You wouldn't want it to harden over that detestable face of yours."  

            "We'll meet again and soon girl."  Malfoy turned and stalked away standing as tall as he could.  

            "That was so cool Lani!"  Ron exclaimed turning towards her.  Lani shrugged.

            "Well I just figured since we couldn't use magic someone should teach him a lesson a more practical way.  Who was he any how?"

            "Draco Malfoy.  He's a fifth year too.  But he's in Slytherin."  Harry informed her.

            "Slytherin?  That's one of the houses right?"

            "Ya.  We're in Gryffindore, the other two houses are Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff."  Ron said.

            "He doesn't seem to like you guys very much."****

            "That's an understatement."  Harry muttered.

            "So did you guys do something to him or something?"

            "No, not really.  It's just complicated.  Very complicated."  Hermione said.

            "Well it's got a lot to do with that perfect, successful, spoiling, show off of a father his."  Spat Ron.

            "Really?  Who's his father?"

            "Lucius Malfoy.  He works for the Ministry of Magic.  He's a slimy dirt ball, just like his son."  Ron said.

            "Come on, why don't we just go and get our drinks?"  Hermione suggested.  As they headed towards the Leaky Cauldron, Lani could just see Malfoy as he turned a corner and disappeared.  How interesting, Lucius Malfoy's son hated Harry Potter.  That most definitely was not a coincidence.  After reading several upon several journals of Voldemort and his supporters, Lani recalled that one of his most trusted Death Eaters was Lucius Malfoy.  He had pled not guilty at the trials, saying the Dark Lord had "taken him over".  It was a bunch of crap.  Lucius Malfoy had consciously acted with the Dark Lord and his fellow Death Eaters, as the all had.  He was a traitorous coward who could not even take responsibilities for his actions.  Lani wondered if his son was the same way.  If Lani had her way, all the supporters of Voldemort who claimed to be under heavy influences should be killed, or worse, given the kiss.  It was a near certainty that Lani detested Draco Malfoy, no, it was a certainty.  


	4. Chapter 4 The Liar

I do not own Harry Potter, Hogwarts, or anything else that is mentioned in the Harry Potter books by J.K. Rowling.  She does, not me. Chapter 4 The Liar 

            Lani Riddle batted her eyes and smiled sweetly.  Her head tilted to the side as she gave a light, soft sounding laugh.  

            "I absolutely love this school.  I never imagined it would be so beautiful."  She said with a smooth toothless smile.

            "Too much."  Morgan said shaking her head.  "Don't say absolutely, and that tone you're using seems much to fake."  Lani sighed impatiently.

            "Well my _tone_ seemed to work fine on Potter and his friends yesterday."  She reminded her companion crossly.  

            "Maybe so, but Dumbledore is smarter than Harry Potter and his friends.  He's the smartest and most talented wizard in the world."  As soon as Morgan had said it, she wished she hadn't.  Lani's eyes grew very dark.

            "Dumbledore is a simpleminded old fool.  My father had more power in his left pinky than that old wizard has in his entire body."  She spat.  Morgan most definitely disagreed with this, but certainly didn't say so, she knew better.  Then again, she didn't agree either, something that Lani had noticed.  Lani opened her mouth but Morgan was quicker.

            "Of course I wasn't serious.  I was just saying something someone at the school might say.  It was for practice, a small test, and I might add you didn't pass."  Lani glared at her stringy haired companion but said nothing.  Even though Morgan was just covering herself she was right.  Someone was bound to say something such as this at Hogwarts and Lani certainly couldn't respond the way she just had.  She would have to work on that.  

            "Ladies?  We've arrived."  A man said stepping into the girl's compartment on the train.

            "Oh good, thank you so much."  Lani said flashing that man a warm smile.  He gave her a polite bow of the head.

            "My pleasure miss."  He gave her an extra smile before exiting again.  

            "Well?"  Lani demanded after the man had gone.  Morgan nodded.

            "Much better."  Lani nodded and gave a small smile for her minor triumph.  

            "Good."  When the train stopped, the two girls got off and were greeted by a very large man with a bushy black beard and scraggly looking long black hair.  He smiled at them and introduced himself as Hagrid.  Lani smiled back and said a few nice things.  As they made their way to the actual building Lani continued to be courteous.  She gave many compliments on the attractive appearance of the grounds and overall neatness it held.  Morgan of course, said quiet unless Hagrid asked her a question directly, which he did only once.  It was about their trip, which Morgan had replied was 'very enjoyable'.  By the time the trio had reached the inside of the magnificent castle and were just outside Dumbledore's office Lani had had her fill of being polite.  She could have gone her entire life with so much as a 'thanks' or a 'just lovely'.  But of course the majority of her plan was based on her character, Lani Tonkett, the sweet caring and loving Irish girl who wanted nothing more than to fit in to her new surroundings.  She would later "reveal" to Potter that the real reason for her transfer to Hogwarts was because the other students at her previous school were cruel and mean to her.  They didn't treat her as an equal, but as a lesser being.  That was the way that she intended to convince Dumbledore to allow her to enter Gryffendor.  It was all arranged; hopefully her plan would go just as she intended; swift, efficient and without errors from a certain whiny pitiful girl who was essential to its accomplishment.

            "Welcome ladies."  Albus Dumbledore greeted the two young women who entered his office.  He stood and shook the hand of Lani Tonkett and Morgan Grey.  He smiled warmly but had a sudden sense of doubt.  He shook it off immediately; he was just stressed over his inability to locate Voldemort.  No matter how many wizards and sources he asked or contacted with, he could not find him.  It made the old wizard very nervous.  

            "I'm very pleased to be allowed to attend Hogwarts so late in the schooling.  It's a lovely school and I look forward to attending in a few weeks."  Lani said with a warm smile.  Well she seemed nice enough.  Dumbledore thought, again having to shake off his doubt.  

            "I trust you had no problems getting your school supplies?"  Dumbledore asked them politely.  

            "Oh no.  We were fortunate enough to have help, three students that go here actually.  Fifth years too.  What were their names again Morgan?"  Lani asked leaning in her chair and glancing at her companion.

            "Uh, Ron Weasly, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter I believe."  Morgan responded.  Lani nodded.

            "Yes that was it.  Great people.  They were very nice to us.  It was nice…to meet nice people."  Lani grew slightly pale and seemed to force a fake laugh.  "It's so hard to meet nice people sometimes, especially when your…" Lani broke off her eyes instantly filled with tears and her bottom lip began to tremble.  "Excuse me."  She leapt up and tore from the room.  Dumbledore was in complete shock.  He tried to stand as the girl rushed out but she was long gone by the time he did so.  Morgan sighed sadly.

            "Poor girl."  She muttered.

            "Is she all right?"  Dumbledore asked his voice filled with concern.  

            "Oh I suppose she will be, with time."  Morgan shook her head and leaned closer to Dumbledore's desk.  "You see, we had a very hard time at our previous school in Ireland.  I'm adopted you know, by Lani's mother and well, she isn't very well.  Mrs. Tonkett I mean.  She's…well…a bit crazy.  We grew up there and everyone knew about it.  They all teased us, especially Lani since she is of the same blood.  Everyone said she was crazy as well, and she isn't you know.  But no one cares.  Sometimes, they would trap her closets and take her wand, and when she arrived to class late they would make up lies about what she had been doing.  The teachers were very wary of her, some even thought she was crazy as well.  There were other things done as well, things I wouldn't dare tell you, they're just too terrible.  Anyway, that's the real reason we came to England, to start fresh and new.  Poor Lani has been through so much."  Here Morgan sighed heavily.  "She was so happy when those three students helped us yesterday.  She's been talking about them all day.  It's been a long time since anyone has been kind to her."  Dumbledore sat back in his chair and shook his head slowly.

            "That's all very unfortunate."  He closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them again, now smiling.  "I have an idea."

            "What?"  Morgan asked curiously.  

            "I could arrange it so that you and Ms. Tonkett were in Gryffendor.  That way you could both be with Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasly, and Miss Granger."

            "Really?"  Morgan broke out into a huge grin.  "That would be wonderful!  I'm sure Lani would absolutely _love_ it.  It would make our transition so much easier if we all ready knew people in our house, and were on good terms as well."  Dumbledore smiled again.

            "Then it's settled.  You may go, and tell Ms. Tonkett.  Hagrid will escort you both back to the train.  I look forward to seeing you both in a few weeks."

            "So do we Professor.  And thank you so much."  Dumbledore waved his hand.  

            "There is no need.  You came here to be placed and I did just that."  After thanking him several more times, Miss Grey left Dumbledore's office smiling brightly.  Dumbledore was glad he could do such a tiny thing and make two people so happy.  Well at least he could do one thing right.  

            Lani stood in the hall tapping her foot trying to fight off her impatience but not succeeding very well.  Moments later, Morgan walked down the stairs and hurried to her.

            "Well?"  Lani demanded.  "How did it go?  Did you say what I told you?  Did he buy it?  Did you mention being placed directly into Gryffindor?  He hasn't sent you to fetch me to wear the stupid hat has he?"  Lani fired off quickly.  Morgan took a large breath.

            "Well.  Yes.  Yes.  No.  And no."  Morgan answered.  Lani glared, then shook her head.  Sometimes Morgan was just too much.  Lani tried to remember the order in which she had asked her questions.  

            "Okay so, it went well…you didn't screw up…he bought it…I don't have to wear the hat… and you didn't mention being placed into Gryffindor."  Lani glared yet again.  "What is the matter with you Moron?  Asking to be put into Gryffindor is the most important part of the plan."  Morgan shook her head, ignoring the fact that she had just done Lani a huge favor yet her she was calling her 'Moron'.

            "I didn't have to.  He suggested it himself."

            "Really?"  Lani said her eyebrows rising.  She laughed.  "The smartest wizard in the world indeed.  He played perfectly into my plan.  Good."  

            "You know Lani, you should probably keep up the Irish accent even when we're alone, what if someone over hears you?"  Morgan didn't need to fake an Irish accent seeing as she really was from Ireland.  Lani glowered at her.  But yet again Morgan was quicker to speak.  "I'm only trying to help.  This isn't _my _plan you know."  Lani sighed angrily.  Yet again the girl was right.  

            "Fine."  Lani said now using the Irish accent.  "So we're in Gryffindor, good.  Phase two complete."  She smiled and turned.  "Let's go."  Morgan prepared to follow but Lani stopped.  Without turning to face her companion she said: "Good job Morgan.  Well done."  With that she continued.  Morgan couldn't contain a broad smile and a sense of pride and happiness, even though she had just lied to someone who had never wrong her in her life just to get back at someone who had also, never wronged her in her life.  She shrugged.  There were worse things she could be doing, and she did owe Lani everything.   


End file.
